The Reddosuta Shikaku Appears
"Damn you!" Gold shouted as they both ran side by side with one another in heated combat. Exbo and Aibo ran next to Gold, ready to fight by his side at any moment. "Give back my backpack!" Still determined to get his backpack from someone who probably didn't even have it, he charged after the young boy. The young boy simply looked ahead of him, paying no attention Gold whatsoever. "Damn it! Answer me! Aibo!" Aibo tried to scratch at the young boy's Sneasal but missed miserably surprising Gold. The young boy and his Sneasal then jumped over Gold's head and landed near the window once more. "He's so friggin' agile!" Gold, Aibo, and Exbo kept up with him, surprisingly as he ran for the balcony. "Hey, wait up!" He watched as the young boy jumped off the balcony and landed on the ground, hopping up to swing from branch to branch with his Sneasal still by his side and the stolen Totodile gripped in his hands. "Hmph..." Gold looked down at Exbo who still looked very agitated at the fact that its friend had been stolen. "Exbo... I don't know what attacks you can use at all, unfortunately but I know one thing... those flames on your back is a weapon!" Exbo nodded, as the three hopped onto the ground, staring the young boy begin to race off into the distance. "So, you can use them! You can... BLOCK HIS MOVEMENTS!" Exbo then jumped into the air, letting loose a burst of flames that headed straight for the young boy that was trying to escape. They cut off his path, burning the branch he had just gotten his hands on. "Alright! Nice shot, Exbo!" The young boy fell his hand instantly catch fire as he dropped from the branch to the ground. "Shit!" He shouted, slamming his hand on the ground as he landed. He took one of his red gloves that he was wearing, throwing it to the wayside, as it was signed by the flames. The young boy then shook his hand to rid himself of the burning sensation on his hands and turned to Sneasal saying, "Sneasal... You're next attack-" "Too late!" Gold shouted, cutting him off as he put his Billiard cue up to the young boy's neck. "Heh. Gotcha, bitch. Now, how about you turn around and take a look around you?" The young boy turned around and looked at all sides seeing nothing fire covering a circle around him. He had no way to escape now and the only other way was to risk to putting out the flames using his stolen Totodile, although, for some reason, Gold doubted he would even make a move right now. "You're surrounded by a blaze of glory from Exbo and I. There's no way you can freely move around in a ring of fire. How do you like that, bitch?!" Gold asked, sure he had finally cornered this thief. "Now... before we can continue, I have to know something..." "What's that?" The young boy asked, reaching for something behind him that had fallen out of his pocket. Ignoring what he was doing, Gold asked, "What is your name?" "My name?" The young boy asked, turning back to him and putting that item back into his pocket. "Why the hell do you even care?" "Because, before I like to finish my enemies, I want to know their names. So, just tell it to me, right now!" Gold demanded as the young boy sighed. "And don't even think about trying anything right now. There's no way you could after all." "You're right..." The young boy said, even though he could easily make his Sneasal freeze the flame in one blast of icy wind. But, for some reason or another, the young boy didn't make that happen. "Fine... I'll tell you my name but it's only because you managed to corner me so well." "Alright then. Go ahead." Gold said, nudging him with the Billiard cue. "My name is... Silver." The young boy said, finally introducing himself to Gold. "But other than that, I can't tell you and honestly, you wouldn't understand what I have to do. After all, you're still hell bent on getting on your backpack back which by the way... I DON'T HAVE!" "Bull shit! You have to be the one that stole my backpack, Silver!" Gold shouted, still being very headstrong. "Now, you will give me back my backpack and put back the Totodile that you stole! Exbo wants to be with its friend again! So, you do that or-" Suddenly, out of nowhere, men in red cloaks that covered their entire body, even their faces, came up behind Gold and knocked him with an Elekid of their own. "What the hell was that?!" Silver asked surprised as Gold fell on his face, knocked out by one punch from their Elekid. "Heh. Sorry to barge in on your battle, bitches." One of the men said, laughed heartily in his throat. "… What the hell are you?" Silver asked, holding tight to the Totodile in his hand. "Hm?! What are we?! Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to explain it to you." The same man said. "We are known as the Reddosuta Shikaku, a ruthless criminal syndicate organization that defeats all who stand in our path. We take jobs from poor people, knowing that they can't pay it and when we return from doing our job, we assassinate the family that gave us the job in the first place. We are rising slowly once again but we plan on killing even you, child. Not a bad gig for an organization, huh?" "I don't find that rather entertaining or pleasant at all. All you are, are assassins that cheat people out of their own money. In the end, I bet, because you kill the people before you get their money, you get no initial fee in the first place! You guys are probably broke so that's why you feel the need to terrorize people like us!" Silver proclaimed, calling them out on their idiotic way of doing things. "Shutup! You will learn to watch your tongue around Master Toukai!" One of the members behind Toukai said, revealing him as the same person who had annoyed Machine and Yellow the same night. "He's not my master. So, why the hell would I pay respects to cold-blooded assassins who don't even know how to do their job correctly?" Silver asked as the lower level members growled, angered by Silver's comments. "Easy, settle down everybody." Toukai said, nodding in agreement to what Silver had said. "How can you come to respect someone you've just met and barely know? Anyway... this is not why we came." "Oh, is that so?" Silver asked. "Why is it that you came?" "We came for a backpack. Your friend over there said something about one right?" Toukai asked. "That must mean this is this guy's backpack. Mystery solved." Ah... So, that's why he wouldn't shut the hell up about his damn backpack this entire time... Silver thought, looking over to Gold. "Our original mission was to simply to retrieve a certain backpack and then return to base with it. However..." Toukai said, showing a genuine smile at what he was about to say through the darkness that covered his face. "We didn't know the difference between the two boys. So, we grabbed the wrong backpack and had to come back for the real one." "Why the hell does this have to do with me?" Silver asked. "Well because of two reasons." Toukai said, as he held up two fingers. "One, because you seem to have one of the Johto Region starters in your hand, Totodile. I just figured that since we're here... we might as steal them too. And secondly, because we're the Reddosuta Shikaku... We cannot let you escape because, know you've seen us! Now, you must die!" "That's impossible because, well, you see, this is my Totodile! I stole it fair and square and it's mine to keep! And the guy you just defeated has the damn Cyndaquil." Silver explained, holding the Totodile that he had just stolen. "Guess your just shit out of luck!" "What?! How can that be?" Toukai asked, surprised. "Whatever, it doesn't matter! I'll take you down! Elekid, electrocute the smart ass kid!" Silver grabbed the item that he had dropped on the ground before and it turned out to be a Pokédex. He opened it up and it showed Toukai's Elekid on the screen. So... my enemy is an Elekid. Totodile is normally weak against this type, however... I still think I can win! Silver released his Totodile onto the field, ready to face down the Elekid that was charging at them. "Totodile, let's do this!" "What the hell?!" Toukai asked surprised. "You're going to use a Pokémon you just got? What a foolish thing to do! It won't even listen to you if you nicknamed it yet!" "What kind of logic is that? There are some that prefer NOT to be nicknamed!" Silver shouted as Toukai's Elekid came down towards Silver's Totodile. Totodile dodged the move easily, and jumped back at his Elekid faster than it was capable of keeping up with. "Now, Totodile, Frustration now!" Totodile's claws glowed a bright blue color as it sent furious slashes all over Elekid's body as well as the other members of the Reddosuta Shikaku there. "No, that idiot!" One of the members shouted as Silver dashed behind them and snatched the Poké Ball's from all of the members there. "He snatched my Poké Ball's! Wait a minute!" "Sneasal..." Silver said, as his Sneasal came back to the front of the attack. "FAINT ATTACK!" Silver's Sneasal crossed its arms and sent a slash of darkness at Elekid, defeating it instantly. "What?!" Toukai asked surprised to see his Elekid was defeated. "The attack I just used, Frustration is a move that is especially powerful if I didn't nickname or the Pokémon doesn't turn out to particularly like me at first. The second option would have done much more to you. You're lucky that my Totodile actually likes me." Silver said, as Toukai and the other members of the Reddosuta Shikaku looked at one another. "Hmph. We didn't expect this. We have to report this back to the boss as soon as possible." Toukai said, nodding to Silver. "We'll meet again kid. Just you wait." Toukai then threw a giant flash bomb that sent a flash of light all over the area, disguising everyone there in that light. When Silver looked next, the Reddosuta Shikaku had disappeared and they were no where to be found. "Incredible..." Silver said, turning around as he called Totodile back to his Poké Ball. Sneasal and Silver then took one look at Gold and then disappeared into the forest, making them disappear from complete sight. Category:Chapters Category:Gold Star Chapters